Nettles
by Casingoon
Summary: "So? I'm nettle, then? Taking up space, worthless?" Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head." In which Dumbledore attempts to comfort Tom, but it doesn't really work. Set in Tom Riddle's third year.


**A/N:** This was written for Hogwarts School Herbology Class. The assignment was to write a hurt/comfort. This is kind of an attempted hurt/comfort I guess, haha. You also had to chose a plant to include, and a first something.

**Nettles**

…

It was in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts, when Professor Merrythought was explaining to the third years how the Patronus charm worked. Tom Riddle was eager to prove himself, so when she mentioned that it was probably too difficult for third years, he volunteered to try.

"Well, I would certainly welcome an attempt. Just remember that it is advanced, so try not to be to hard on yourself if you can't manage it." The professor smiled, and gestured Tom to the front of the room, waiting to see how he would do. "Now, take a deep breath. Focus, and think of the happiest moment in your entire life." Tom nodded, feeling all the eyes of his classmates on him. Watching, waiting for a reason to laugh at him. He tried to push his anger away, but it was no good. He desperately tried to hang on to the memory of Dumbledore lighting his dresser on fire, showing Tom what he could be capable of.

"E-Expecto Patronum." It had barely made it out into the room. Of course, nothing happened. Professor Merrythought wasn't deterred, even though several students were snickering behind their hands.

"Try again, really try and focus." Tom nodded, and blocked out the other students. He focused solely on finding out what made him special, better than the others at his orphanage. More powerful, more important.

"Expecto Patronum!" This time, a tiny little silver wisp emitted from his wand. Nothing close to a full patronus, but it seemed to please the professor.

"Very good! That was more than I'd ever expect from a third year. You can take your seat, and we can continue our lesson about dementors!" Tom sat down, unable to keep blocking out the other students. It was the first time he had ever failed to do something here.

"That was pathetic!" One whispered.

"Yeah, Professor Merrythought must feel really sorry for him if she's acting that excited about a little spark." Tom clenched his fists, waiting for the class to be over. He had Ancient Runes next, but he was going to miss class for the first time since he'd been at Hogwarts.

…

Once class let out, Tom pushed past all of the other students. He marched straight towards the Forbidden Forest, walking a good way in before finding a tree to sit down next to. Frustrated and bored, he found a pointed rock nearby and carved his initials into the tree.

_T M R_

He sighed, sitting back down against the tree, but before he could get too comfortable he was interrupted.

"What troubles you, my dear boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked, sitting down at a tree across from Tom. "I heard from Professor Merrythought that you did an exceptional job producing a patronus."

"Exceptional?" Tom snorted, pulling grass up. "I barely made a spark."

"Most third years are incapable of producing a patronus, especially in times of safety." Tom threw the grass down, looking at Dumbledore, fury in his eyes.

"I don't want to be most third years. Common, disgusting. I want to be exceptional." Dumbledore shook his head, pulling up a strange plant that seemed to cover the forest. He seemed careful to avoid the leaves of the plant.

"This is nettle." Tom sighed, not understanding where the Professor was going. "If you look around, you can see it everywhere. Very common plant." He handed the plant over to Tom.

"So? I'm nettle, then? Taking up space, worthless?" Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nettle is used in many potions. It has healing properties, it can be used as an herbicide, as a cure for boils. It's used in food and drink, and can even improve hair. Common though it may be, it is an extremely versatile plant. I hope you'll consider what I've said." Dumbledore gave Tom a deep stare, slowly coming to a stand and leaving the forest. Tom glared at his back, cursing him under his breath.

He refused to listen to Dumbledore, refused to believe being common was acceptable. He looked down at the nettle Dumbledore had given him, and he tore it shreds.


End file.
